Most access mats currently in use are made from wood. Recycled tires provide an abundant source of inexpensive material for making access mats. Unfortunately, access mats made from rubber currently have limited utility. They can be used to protect a paved highway, when heavy equipment must be moved across the highway. However, they can not provide the underlying support that wood or other more rigid materials provide.